The manner apps are developed, built and deployed is changing with increasing speed. As such, real-time results of app performance are necessary wherever apps are to be deployed for measuring metrics of the app upon deployment. This type of app performance management is necessary to identify issues quickly before user complaints are realized. This requires effective monitoring tools that can identify issues of apps bottlenecks that result in a degradation of app performance and a corresponding user experience. In other words, if such bottlenecks are not immediately identified upon deployment, users are less likely to use the app again because of the negative user experience that has already occurred which eventually results in loss of user ship and wide-spread app adoption.
As apps grow in complexity and scale, measuring and monitoring such app performance in complex distributed systems is increasingly difficult requiring allocation of more resources. App performance monitoring “APM” in distributed apps involves tracking performance of individual transactions as they flow through various components, monitoring the performance of individual components, identifying the performance bottlenecks during runtime, and pin-pointing the cause of the anomaly. However, current market tools are designed for non-virtualized environments and clusters, where the apps are hosted and executed by sets of homogenous machines.
Current systems fail to provide an adequate solution for desktop, laptop, mobile and server app performance testing which is cross-platform, device independent, and is scalable. Tools for multi-platform app performance have been lagging their web based counterparts and there are no ready tools that can measure performance on mobile and server devices. Hence, systems and methods are thus needed which address these shortcomings.